Mixed Emotions
by xsprinter
Summary: FINISHEDKira becomes a playboy after the war, what happened? Will he be able to take responsibilities with Lacus, or leave her and be one of those onenight stand girls. And who is Kim? Full Summary inside. KxL, AxC
1. The Enhanced Yamato Revised

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, was saved after a devious attack by the ZAFT forces on earth luckily, he survived, but what matters most is that he is not happy, but why? Is it because of Fllay who just died or, Lacus who doesn't have time for him, or maybe Cagalli and Athrun, for making him jealous with their make-out sessions. He then became a cold-hearted student and started making one-night stands with girls he went out with.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction on the Category of Gundam Seed is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: The Enhanced Yamato

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under 13, Fanfiction is rated PG-13 and lets keep it that way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Parental guidance is STRICTLY recommended.**

Kira Yamato, the ex-pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom is now back to school at the new founded colony that is called Simplicity Colony.

Through out the days he spent, he focuses much on his studies, his reason, he hasn't got anyone. Lacus Clyne, his girlfriend, does not give him any attention at all; it's whether she's at concert or at a meeting. Actually they only meet once in every 2 weeks. After the war she's been very busy, since the peace talks are not going great, universal disputes are still roaming around and terrorists still plots another coup against the Clyne Faction, which is now known as the Colonial Empire.

Cagalli is staying at the female dormitory, of course his boyfriend/bodyguard Athrun Zala, has been staying with her and sleeping with her, with the permission of the Female Dormitory Security. Kira was left alone, well not really, Sai is his room mate, however, they still argue about something or should I say a certain someone, Fllay Allster, but they really became good friends and started designing new battle weapons secretly from the government

This was really getting annoying for him. However, he tops their school and girls crave for her. They all know that he is a celebrity as he was the hero that stopped the war, they also know about his relationship with Lacus but the groupies don't mind.

After a few months, he became a playboy, he became cold. Dates a girl and makes it a one-night stand. He became really depressed, Lacus noticed this and decided that it was her mistake, but her realization was too late.

One night Lacus came to his dorm only to see Kira's things. Sai was arrested because Kira blabbered about his works and stated that he was planning a conspiracy threat against the people and the government. Lacus then was shocked when Kira slipped his arms around Lacus' waist from her behind and began kissing her neck, giving her 2 to 4 hickeys. Lacus then stopped him and turned around to face him and said "Kira we need to ta..." but before she could finish she got lost in those hot lips of Kira, which was on top of hers. Kira was very forward and took it a step further. He carried Lacus and onto his bed, Lacus on the other hand did not need any instructions and went with the flow. He loved Kira and she knew that he loved her, or she thought he did, but Kira was only lusting on her, just like any other girl who broke his heart, someone like Fllay, and now he is getting his revenge, by breaking her virginity.

Kira then went on as they did it the whole night (Just make your imagination work)

Next Morning

Kira woke up smirking, he saw red bloodstains on his bed, which indicates that they had sex last night, and what's worst, it meant that Lacus was a virgin.

Lacus groggily woke up and also saw the bloodstains; somehow she was half happy and half disappointed. Disappointed that she lost her virginity, but happy because she lost it with the man she loved.

She then clung on to his chest and said "I Love You"

Kira then smirked and replied, "I don't date whores, and I don't love you"

Lacus was shocked and fainted

Sorry about what happened between Lacus and Kira. It just needed to happen for my story to work. I know, I know, but I assure you that this is a KiraxLacus fanfic, and one of you are also asking, "how about Athrun and Cagalli" Daijoubu, everything will work out and there will be AthrunxCagalli scenes as well. NOT DIRTY SCENES, PG-13.

X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)

Full Disclaimer: All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise TV, and associated parties. The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-01-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International

Read and Review

If no Comments, then click go to review and say No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.


	2. The Deranged Yamato

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, was saved after a devious attack by the ZAFT forces on earth luckily, he survived, but what matters most is that he is not happy, but why? Is it because of Fllay who just died or, Lacus who doesn't have time for him, or maybe Cagalli and Athrun, for making him jealous with their make-out sessions. He then became a cold-hearted student and started making one-night stands with girls he went out with.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction on the Category of Gundam Seed is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 2: The Deranged Yamato

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under 13, Fanfiction is rated PG-13 and lets keep it that way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Dirty words as well participate in this chapter so PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED POR FABOR!**

_Chapter Recap_

_Kira woke up smirking, he saw red bloodstains on his bed, which is a sign that they had sex last night, and what's worst, and it meant that Lacus was a virgin. _

_Lacus groggily woke up and also saw the bloodstains; somehow she was half happy and half disappointed. Disappointed that she lost her virginity, but happy because she lost it with the man she loved. _

_She then clung on to his chest and said "I Love You"_

_Kira then smirked and replied, "I don't date whores, and I don't love you"_

Lacus was shocked and fainted Kira's Apartment, Cosmic Era 74, Simplicity Colony

Kira then stood up and wore his newly washed boxers and pants as he went to the kitchen to get his breakfast.

Lacus then woke up and was still shocked from the impact of Kira's words _'I don't love you' _She thought over and over until she remembered another phrase he said _'I don't date whores' _She kept repeating it on and on and on in her brain until, finally it stopped as she fully comprehended the whole situation.

She walked towards the smirking brunette that was preparing breakfast for himself and when he turned around...

SLAP

Lacus slapped Kira on the right cheek. She was angry, no, she was more than angry that words couldn't express. She loved him and he loved her, but what happened, Kira made her a one-night stand.

"Don't you even like me, is it because of Fllay, huh, is it, because I'm much better than her"

SLAP

It was Kira's turn to slap her and said, "DO NOT EVER INCLUDE HER IN THIS TOPIC, I wanted attention, I wanted love, I wanted to be cared, but all I get is your stupid phone calls saying 'Sorry I cannot come' or 'I'll schedule you next week' or 'Sorry miss Clyne is busy' You were too busy for me Lacus, too busy, and I wanted revenge on you, I held a grudge against you. You always blocked me whether it was from the media or celebrities. Every night, I sleep in my bed; cold, lonely, feeling that someone is going to kill me. You didn't even consider my feelings" Kira started to cry

"I'm so sorry Kira, really I am but..._Ring ring_... but I wanted to tal..._Ring ring_... talk about this and..._Ring ring_" They were being disturbed by Lacus' phone when she said "Sorry Kira, I have to take this" "Damn it that's it, were over, even at this situation, you priority your work than me, we're done, get someone who can understand your situation, a situation with a lame excuse for a celebrity" Kira said as he walked out of his apartment and popped back in and said or rather screamed "LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR"

Kira then went to his work, actually part time job. It was Friday, he only had classes at Monday and Wednesday since he was the top student and exempted in everything from sports to literature.

Kira was a part time mobile suit trainer for the CAFGU or the Civilian Action For General Unity Peacekeeping forces. He uses one of the latest models, the GAT–X659 Phoenix. Athrun was also working with him and is using the GAT-X980 Serpent. They were one of a kind. As soon as they were teaching, Kira wasn't focusing bringing to the conclusion that he nearly destroyed the test area. He was scolded and was sent home to rest. Somewhere in his heart felt that what he did was something he would regret in the future. What he did to Lacus felt like he killed himself. _'Do I still love her?' _He thought, then when he turned to a corner he bumped to a red haired girl that looked like he recognized from the Archangel

"Fllay Allster?" He asked as he helped her up

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, anyways, this was only a dry run and nearing its end, this is only a five-shot fic so we are halfway ending. Epilogues, well, I'll think about it and for those dumb assholes out there and their stupid friends (No Offense) THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE geez, I already started the damn fic, what, you want me to reformat it again, hell no! So do not expect it! My friends are trying to kill me with their stupid ideas, and now I'm sitting together with dumb and dumber (Ouch) one of my friends just smacked me Anyways read and review for the sake of the Author.

Thanks to a reviewer, I revised the first chapter of this fanfiction bringing it to the conclusion that it has pretty much changes, but it won't affect the outcome of the story. I admit I had grammatical errors and I am glad that someone noticed it. I thank the anonymous reviewer since he did not state his name. Anyways thanks a bunch again and I hope that I got it right this time, if ever, please feel free to help and correct me by telling me the part which needs revision and I will tend to it immediately. And to all readers out there, please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Mixed Emotions in the category of Gundam Seed

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Which means it, was the possible sequel or epilogue of the series. Please do continue reading and reviewing this fanfiction.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise TV, and associated parties. The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International

Read and Review

If no Comments, then click go to review and say No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.


	3. The Lovable Yamato

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, was saved after a devious attack by the ZAFT forces on earth luckily, he survived, but what matters most is that he is not happy, but why? Is it because of Fllay who just died or, Lacus who doesn't have time for him, or maybe Cagalli and Athrun, for making him jealous with their make-out sessions. He then became a cold-hearted student and started making one-night stands with girls he went out with.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction on the Category of Gundam Seed is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 3: The Lovable Yamato

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under 13, Fanfiction is rated PG-13 and lets keep it that way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Dirty words as well participate in this chapter so PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED POR FABOR!**

_Chapter Recap_

_What he did to Lacus felt like he killed himself. 'Do I still love her?' He thought, then when he turned to a corner he bumped to a red haired girl that looked like he recognized from the Archangel_

"Fllay Allster?" He asked as he helped her up

**Currently at the streets of the Simplicity Colony, Cosmic era**

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone" The girl stated as she dusted herself

"Oh, sorry, you just look like my first love" Kira said blushing.

"Wait, you're **THE** Kira Yamato right?" The girl said and stressed the 'THE' part as thee.

"Yup, the one and only in the flash" Kira said bowing his head gallantly. 'She could be my next victim, maybe I can get her to sleep with me tonight' He thought as he smirked.

"Well it's nice meeting you, I'm Kim, Kim Kawamori" Kim offered a handshake, which Kira accepted.

"I'm sorry to offend you, but may I know where you live?" Kira asked. "Sorry to offend you also sir..." She stated but was cut off by Kira and said "Kira, call me Kira, I don't want to feel old." "Ok same here, anyways..." She again was cut off by Kira and teased, "You mean I can call you Kira as well"

"BAKA! I mean we can call each other on the 'first name basis' thingy. As I was saying Einstein, I don't give my addresses to strangers especially to celebrities." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh, is that so, because I was headed to Seijyu Apartments, cause I live there" Kira said (DUH!)

"What a coincidence, how come I never see you, I also live there, mind if I walk with you" Kim asked. Kira then nodded and talked with her as they went back home.

Seijyu Apartments, Room 404, 18:00 hours

"Well were here, this is my room, where's yours" Kim asked.

"I also don't give my addresses to anyone, especially females" Kira teased and Kim frowned but Kira added, "But... you're an exception." Kira whispered to her ear, then he was nipping Kim's ear. He earned a moan, which was a good sign for him. He was maneuvering himself to kiss her on the lips but when he pinned her to the door, it fell open. Much to their surprise, it was unlocked, means someone's in.

"Roommate?" Kira asked as they got up from their awkward position.

"Nope, don't have one, I live alone since yesterday... unless..." Kim said and someone from the Kitchen hollered, "That you Kim?" Kim replied "Yah, Athrun, is Cagalli here"

"Nope, she will be, I'm preparing dinner for you sit tight" Athrun said. Kira's eyes grew wide as he rushed to the kitchen ignoring Kim. There he saw his best friend in a pink apron stirring the pot that was on the gas burner. They both looked at each other wide eyed big time and said in chorus, "WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"What the hell is going on here?" Kim asked as she rushed to stop them as she can feel the tension rising from her room.

Then something outrageous happened

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY COUSIN'S APARTMENT?" A blazing Athrun asked.

"I WAS WALKING HER HOME" Kira screamed as well. "THEN WHAT, BE ONE OF YOUR POOR VICTIMS" Athrun screamed. 'Shit, he knows me too well' Kira thought. "I KNEW IT YAMATO, YOU WERE GONNA HIT MY COUSIN, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO LACUS, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S TOO FRAGILE KIRA, FOR GOD'S SAKE, OPEN YOUR EYES AND SMELL THE FRESH AIR OF THE COOKING POT, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND HER." Athrun stated or rather screamed, then the unexpected happened.

"I'm back honey" Cagalli said as she turned towards the kitchen, she dropped the grocery bags and immediately slapped her brother, which he gladly accepted. "How dare you show your face here" Cagalli said as she went to Athrun's side. Athrun then put a protective arm by her waist and pulled her closer. "You better apologize to her first Yamato, before we get back to first-name basis again." Athrun said as he, Cagalli and Kim left the kitchen. Kira rushed passed them and back to his apartment, which was the penthouse. Athrun and Cagalli also left after Kira left since he was too embarrassed at his cousin for the scandal that happened.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Cagalli asked worriedly as they walked to the parking lot. Athrun then placed a hand on her forehead then his and asked. "Do you have a fever?" Cagalli replied, "No, why do you ask?" "You know, it's impolite to answer a question with another question." Athrun retorted. "I believe I answered your question with a 'no' and asked you" Athrun then gave up and said, "Fine, fine, its just that, you, **THE, **Cagalli Yula Attha, not thinking positively, its just not Cagalli-ish." She slapped him playfully at the arm and said "Shut up, its just that, he's my brother and I don't want him and Lacus to get hurt this way. It's just not right." She finished as they got in the car.

"Well, the tables may turn, and so might he, lets just give them some time and they'll realize that they shouldn't have done those to each other" Athrun said. "AH yes, Mister Zala's words of wisdom, what else do you have to give me dear Samaritan." Athrun then smiled evilly and said. "Did you know the name of the Samaritan that broke his promise not to make love to someone?" "No, do you?" Cagalli asked. "Athrun leaned at the passenger seat and whispered, "Yes, his name is Athrun Zala" Then he went giving her hickeys then reclined her seat as they make out inside the dark parking lot.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Kira asked no one in particular. "I guess Athrun's right, I better straighten things up before things get out of hand." Kira then said to himself as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello?" A female voice asked

"Can we talk?" Kira asked and awaited for a pleasant reply

"And what rape me or kill me?" She retorted

"No I want to set things right before it gets out of hand." Kira stated

"Fine, Time and Location" She asked

"CAFGU hangar, use the clearance I gave you, 9 am tomorrow," Kira said

"Fine, I have things to do so bye" She said

But before he could reply, the phone slammed. 'Athrun, I hope you're right' Kira said

"Achoo" Athrun sneezed. "I think, someone's thinking of me," He said. "Of all the times to think of you, it's always when we are in a (cough) state of wildness and naughtiness." Cagalli retorted. "But this time, we will be finishing it, since I'm co... **A/N: Due to the ratings of the fanfiction, this scene is an obstruction to the law of the website which in other words is illegal and/or/which may cost my account here. Thank You.**"

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, anyways, this was only a dry run and nearing its end, this is only a five-shot fic so we are halfway ending. Epilogues, well, I'll think about it and for those dumb assholes out there and their stupid friends (No Offense) THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE geez, I already started the damn fic, what, you want me to reformat it again, hell no! So do not expect it! My friends are trying to kill me with their stupid ideas, and now I'm sitting together with dumb and dumber Ouch one just smacked me Anyways read and review for the sake of the Author.

I would like to thank my reviewers namely AnimeSiren, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Yvonne, one anonymous reviewer and one unknown reviewer. Again I thank you form the bottom of my heart. Please do continue on reading even if I have complications with the committee. Hope you understand. Ciao!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Mixed Emotions in the category of Gundam Seed

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Which means it, was the possible sequel or epilogue of the series. Please do continue reading and reviewing this fanfiction.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS

**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual

**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records

**Planning:** Sunrise TV

**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment

**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group

**Associated Producer:** The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada

**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios

**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International. (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-07-04)

Read and Review

**Authored Fanfictions:**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.


	4. The Apologizing Yamato

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, was saved after a devious attack by the ZAFT forces on earth luckily, he survived, but what matters most is that he is not happy, but why? Is it because of Fllay who just died or, Lacus who doesn't have time for him, or maybe Cagalli and Athrun, for making him jealous with their make-out sessions. He then became a cold-hearted student and started making one-night stands with girls he went out with.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction on the Category of Gundam Seed is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 4: The Apologizing Yamato

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under 13, Fanfiction is rated PG-13 and lets keep it that way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Dirty words as well participate in this chapter so PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED POR FABOR!**

_Chapter Recap_

"Hello?" A female voice asked

"_Can we talk?" Kira asked and awaited for a pleasant reply_

"_And what rape me or kill me?" She retorted_

"_No I want to set things right before it gets out of hand." Kira stated_

"_Fine, Time and Location" She asked_

"_CAFGU hangar, use the clearance I gave you, 9 am tomorrow," Kira said_

"_Fine, I have things to do so bye" She said_

_But before he could reply, the phone slammed. 'Athrun, I hope you're right' Kira said_

"_Achoo" Athrun sneezed. "I think, someone's thinking of me," He said. "Of all the times to think of you, it's always when we are in a (cough) state of wildness and naughtiness." Cagalli retorted. "But this time, we will be finishing it, since I'm co... **A/N: Due to the ratings of the fanfiction, this scene is an obstruction to the law of the website which in other words is illegal and/or/which may cost my account here. Thank You.**"_

**CAFGU Hangar:**

'Where the hell is she, I hope she did not forget our meeting' Kira thought. Then he saw a woman walk up to the guard and pass through the metal detector. After that she walked towards Kira.

"What did you want to talk about" The red-haired girl asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize to you for what happened so we can be friends" Kira said

"I don't befriend a rape artist" The woman retorted.

"I'm sorry, for what happened, I was disturbed by my conscience and Athrun gave me a piece of his mind, and most importantly I need your help Kim" Kira said (HA thought it was Lacus. Dream On Guys)

"Fine, but what do you want me to do?" Kim asked.

"Well here's the plan" Kira said and whispered something to Kim that only Kim, Kira and the Author only knows.

**Later that Night at the CAFGU hangar**

"Is it necessary for us to do it here" A woman asked to her lover.

"Relax everyone's at the control room so we have the hangar for ourselves, besides we're doing it at my cockpit so no worries, its been modified for Pilot sleep during scouting and guarding missions" Athrun said.

"How do you guard when you sleep" Cagalli said then went back to kissing Athrun. After a few minutes, they closed the cockpit and luckily that the Gundam's Suspensions was tight and strong because when you're in a car, the car moves with your movement.

Then they heard the hangar gates open, so Athrun and Cagalli jolted and looked at the monitor only to see Kira headed inside.

After a few moments Kira entered, Lacus entered as well. They cannot hear their conversation then suddenly Kira kneeled with his one knee and if their minds were right proposing to Lacus. Lacus on the other hand seemed to reject him then the red siren turned on. "Attention all Pilots, Attention all pilots. Report to the hangar immediately, a criminal has escaped and stole the ZGMF-X11A Liberator at the Guang Xi Colony. All CAFGU pilots engage pursuit of suspect. Suspect is armed and extremely dangerous be advised, suspect is armed and extremely dangerous drive with caution... errr... I mean approach with caution." The speaker said or rather the control room announced. Then Kira said, "Fine I'll prove my love for you, to earn your trust I will capture this and die if I should just to stop this deranged lunatic" Then Kira ran away towards his Gundam. Lacus then tried to stop him, but Kira cannot hear because the loud sirens started.

Athrun was busy tidying himself and settled Cagalli down at the catwalk, then he and Kira launched.

**Control Room, Simplicity Colony division**

"Miss Clyne what are you doing here?" The commander asked the actress. "I came here to watch my fiancé fight, is there a problem Major?" Lacus asked sternly "No Ma'am stay as long as you wish, just don't touch anything" The major replied and walked away.

Lacus could hear every communication Kira makes and now Kira and their team reached the wild pilot.

"Dispatch, this is section leader, Kira Yamato, we have a visual of the suspect, in a blue mobile suit with the call sign ZGMF-X11A Liberator over" Kira radioed

"Roger that Section leader 00, dispatch has confirmed" HQ replied.

They are now reaching Earth's border, which is bad, with the power that the suspect has, its capabilities might create damage to Earth's surface.

"Dispatch, this is section leader, Yamato, suspect is not responding, request we use a space block" Kira said. "Roger that zero-zero, a space block is set ahead by Nero's space"

The space block failed as the suspect shot its cannons

"Shots fired repeat shots fired, forty-two is down dispatch, please send EMS team" Kira radioed, "Roger that section leader, EMS is on its way"

"Dispatch, request we use weaponry" Kira asked still pursuing the suspect. "Roger that Major says go ahead, use with caution section zero-zero." "Thank you dispatch"

Kira then fired at the suspect. The suspect then fired back and turned around and headed straight towards Kira. Kira dodged but Lacus was so terrified that she hid her face with her hands.

"Section zero-zero, we have clearance to destroy it, use all means necessary to destroy mobile suit, but be advised, it has a neutron jammer, so please stay out of the explosion. The Phoenix might not sustain the impact" HQ said "I'll keep that in mind dispatch.

Then the unexpected happened. HQ detected that the enemy mobile suit encrypted its self destruct code and enabled it, giving Kira 10 seconds to leave the 10 mile radius explosion it will cause.

10

9

8

7 "Kira get the hell out of there" Athrun said

6 "Were back to first name basis already, I thought it would be hard to earn it like the first time we've met

5 "No time for that now, get out of there"

4 "Not unless Lacus says Yes to me"

3 "Damn it Kira, you're being stupid get out"

2 "No" Kira said "Fine"

1 "YES I WILL MARRY YOU" Lacus screamed at the transmission

0 "TOO LATE"

Then the huge explosion caused the other colonies to have an earthquake or colony quake.

Lacus was crying her heart out inside the operations room. Cagalli was soothing her and Athrun slammed his fists on the control panel

Then a re...

**TBC**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, anyways, this was only a dry run and nearing its end, this is only a five-shot fic so we are halfway ending. Epilogues, well, I'll think about it and for those dumb assholes out there and their stupid friends (No Offense) THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE geez, I already started the damn fic, what, you want me to reformat it again, hell no! So do not expect it! My friends are trying to kill me with their stupid ideas, and now I'm sitting together with dumb and dumber (Ouch) one just smacked me again for the fourth time in this fanfiction. Anyways read and review for the sake of the Author.

FYI: MY GENDER IS MALE OKAY, SO PLEASE DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR A MUSHY GIRL. IT ANNOYS ME WHEN THEY START THEIR REVIEW WITH THE HEADERS "MS" OR WHAT'S WORSE THEY START IT WITH "MRS." SO PLEASE GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME.

I would like to thank my reviewers namely AnimeSiren, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Yvonne, one anonymous reviewer and one unknown reviewer. Again I thank you form the bottom of my heart. Please do continue on reading even if I have complications with the committee. Hope you understand. Ciao!

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of: Mixed Emotions in the category of Gundam Seed

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Which means it, was the possible sequel or epilogue of the series. Please do continue reading and reviewing this fanfiction.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS

**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual

**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records

**Planning:** Sunrise TV

**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment

**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group

**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada

**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios

**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International

Read and Review

**_Authored Fanfictions:_**

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**

If no Comments, then click go to review and say No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.


	5. The Mr and Mrs Yamato

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Kira Yamato, pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, was saved after a devious attack by the ZAFT forces on earth luckily, he survived, but what matters most is that he is not happy, but why? Is it because of Fllay who just died or, Lacus who doesn't have time for him, or maybe Cagalli and Athrun, for making him jealous with their make-out sessions. He then became a cold-hearted student and started making one-night stands with girls he went out with.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction on the Category of Gundam Seed is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 5: The Mr. and Mrs. Yamato

**CAUTION: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for audiences under 13, Fanfiction is rated PG-13 and lets keep it that way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Dirty words as well participate in this chapter so PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS STRICTLY RECOMMENDED POR FABOR!**

_Chapter Recap_

_Then the huge explosion caused the other colonies to have an earthquake or colony quake. _

_Lacus was crying her heart out inside the operations room. Cagalli was soothing her and Athrun slammed his fists on the control panel_

_Then a re..._

**Control Room, Simplicity Colony**

"No, this cannot be happening to me, I should've said yes before he left" Lacus said sorrowfully

"It's not your fault Lacus, he acted like a jerk, although he didn't deserve this to happen, it wasn't your fault, its not that easy to earn ones trust Lacus... Look at the brighter side..." Cagalli said, "What's the brighter side about this! The one I loved just died" Lacus said angrily. There was no brighter side at this point then...

"_This is Section zero-one, Zala here, I have spotted the Phoenix's wreckage, need an ICU unit here, Kira is losing blood fast and he's unconscious, I need that EMS ASAP" _Athrun transmitted.

Lacus then rose from where she was sitting and said to the radio, "Is he breathing?" "Barely, I can see that he's trying, though I cannot check his pulse, once I open his suit, he'll die wait... shit... get that EMS here NOW, his suit is damaged, I cannot keep this patched up for long" "Roger that this is Major Huey, EMS is on its way, sit tight" The major radioed.

After 2 minutes EMS brought Kira and the mobile suit inside the ICU unit of the shuttle and gave him treatments for his wounds. He had a piece of metal shot through his left thigh and a glass was sticking out of his left arm.

**Emergency Room, Serenity Colony, same day**

"Quick we need to operate this man immediately. Nurse gloves," The surgeon said. He put on his sterile gloves and started working on his patient who could die any minute. It's a good thing that Kira was a coordinator since a natural would have died in this situation.

"Forceps... Scissors... Anesthetics... Oxygen mask... Okay hold that right there... good... wait, get the... oh no" The doctor said as Kira's heartbeat sensor failed.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay... CLEAR" The doctor shocked Kira at his chest. Kira's body jolted upwards

toooooooot toooooooot toooooooot toooooooooooooooooooooo

"Again... CLEAR" The doctor again shocked Kira with increased voltage. And again Kira's body jolted upwards

toooooooot toooooot tooooooooooooooot 

"Damn it... CLEAR" The doctor said for the third time. They were losing him. His heart was failing. If this last shock doesn't stabilize his heart beat, then he's gone.

Tooooooooooooooooooooooot tooooooooooooooooooot tooooooooooooooooooooooot tooooooooooot toooooooooot tooooooooooot toooooot tooooot tooooot tooooot tooooot

Fortunately, it stabilized and they continued with the operation. They were now working on Kira's thigh, since there was a piece of Gundanium alloy shining through his thigh.

The doctors cut the back part of the bar so Kira's thigh would settle down at the bed flatly. They were opening him up and pulling the bar carefully not to hit any more tissues and other cells inside his body. Fortunately again for him, it did not hit a bone, but still, it would affect his walking for a while.

After 3 hours they got the pipe out, now it was time to take the glass out from Kira's arm. This was going to be hard since, the piece of glass was about to cut through one of his main veins, which is critical. One wrong move and they could kiss Kira good-bye.

The doctor is now opening Kira's arm carefully. After 7 hours of crucial operations, Kira was out of danger, but the unfortunate thing here is he's in a coma.

**5 months after the incident**

Lacus went to the hospital everyday, in fact she lived there every single day of her life. She took a shower at the patient's bathroom; he ate Kira's lunch every weekend, and sometimes does her recording inside just as she could see Kira who was still in a coma. She was wondering if one of her songs could wake Kira up from his horrible nightmares. He was having nightmares since Lacus could always hear moaning from him every once in a while.

Then one day a miracle occurred.

Lacus was now recording one of her albums called, 'Past of Forever' (I know it's dull but work with me) it consisted of Kira's favorite songs. But what triggered for him to wake up was one song he would never forget since Lacus and him dated. It was a song that she didn't write but whenever she sings it, it was like, he was in heaven. Lacus then started singing.

_daisuki datta ano uta_

_furui TEEPU no naka_

_chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU_

_nijinda yoake_

_soshite mata kyou ga kuru_

_natsu no kaze o tsurete_

_narete yuku hibi no katasumi de_

_futo kodoku ni deau_

_jitensha de doko made mo_

_kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai_

_lalalala utaou sora o miagete_

_lalalala It's my life aruite yukou_

_watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o_

Then Kira groaned as he awakened from his five-month comatose.

Lacus then stopped her singing and ran up to Kira who was trying to wake up. Kira then stared at her and said "Who are you, who am I?" Lacus was shocked.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V Just scroooooooooollllll down

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Lacus who was going to cry covered her face with her hands then Kira tried to pull her hands which she did not refuse then...

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

He kissed her softly and said "I'm just Kidding" Lacus then slapped him playfully.

"How long was I asleep?" Kira asked. "About 5 months, 4 days, 10 hours, 23 minutes, and 14 seconds." Lacus said. Kira then stared at her, he was kind of in a what you call shocked-confused-bewildered state of emotion.

He could not believe that she kept track of time since he went in a coma. The only thing he remembers was he was chasing someone, and before it self distructed...

"You said yes" Kira then blurted out staring at the ceiling.

"Yes about what" Lacus said. She knew what it was but was feigning ignorance.

"You know, marrying me" Kira forced her to remember

"I don't know what in the hell you're talking about?" Lacus said. Inside she was smirking but she had to fool him since he fooled her a few minutes ago. This was her payback.

"Don't tell me you forgot" Kira said.

Lacus then leaned in and said to his hear, "This was my payback awhile ago" Then she laughed.

Kira was a bit angry and also happy that she remembered. "So..." Kira trailed off. "So what" Lacus asked. "So when do we get married" Kira said blushing madly

"Well... I forgot that Cagalli and Athrun are getting married next month" Lacus said then Kira butted in and said "Let's have a double wedding!" "Great" Lacus said.

(I KNOW THAT THE SITUATION IS DULL BUT PLEASE AGAIN, WORK WITH ME GUYS, WORK WITH ME!)

**After 1 month of Kira's awakening**

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Attha and Lacus Clyne, take Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato respectively as your lawfully wedded husbands, to love and to serve, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you apart?" Major Huey said.

"I do" Cagalli and Lacus said in unison

"And do you, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato, take Cagalli Yula Attha and Lacus Clyne respectively as your lawfully wedded wives, to love and to serve, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you apart?" The major said

"I do" Athrun and Kira said in unison

"And the power invested in me by the Colony of Simplicity and the Civilian's Action For General Unity Peacekeeping Forces, I now pronounce you man... err... men and wives. You may kiss the bride"

Athrun kissed Cagalli softly and Kira did likewise to Lacus

They exited the church with many cheering for them. Murrue, Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Andrew, who resisted in going to the wedding, and many officials and celebrities attended.

Then Lacus and Kira entered their limousine and Athrun and Cagalli at the other.

Athrun and Cagalli then resumed their soft kiss for a more rough one and went in for the plunge.

Kira and Lacus were also kissing themselves away but were not having physical connections YET!

After a year, Lacus gave birth to their twins together with Cagalli who fortunately had twins as well. They both got a boy and girl.

They bought a beautiful mansion on an Island, isolated yet close to civilization (NOT REVEREND MALKOV'S REST HOUSE OKAY!) Earth where they are currently staying and lived there for the rest of their lives.

**Production and Writing Staff:**

**Planning and Plot by: X-Sprinter and Dark Guyzer**

**Summary by: X – Sprinter, Dark Guyzer and ALS Committee**

**Story by: X-Sprinter**

**Courtesy and Production by: Anime Lover's Society International®**

**Distributor: ) c/o ALS**

**MIXED EMOTIONS® ©2004 **

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**GUNDAM SEED™ ©2000**

_**and**_

**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY® ©2002**

**FIN**

There you have it, the finale of the fanfiction Mixed Emotions by X-Sprinter. I will be back with more stories so please review. You want **epilogues**, well, I'll think about it, send **reviews** for those who would like one, well probably everyone wants one, but in any case, tell me what you want to have for an epilogue concerning this fic and I'll patch every suggestion you make with the others as well. Ciao!

And for those dumb assholes out there and their stupid friends (No Offense) THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE geez, I already started and finished the damn fic, what, you want me to do, reformat it again, hell no! So do not expect it! My friends are trying to kill me with their stupid ideas, and now I'm sitting together with dumb and dumber (Ouch) one just smacked me again for the fourth time in this fanfiction. Anyways read and review for the sake of the Author.

**A-10-Tion: NEW WORKS, CHECK IT OUT! Hot Pursuit in the category of You're Under Arrest (PG-13) and Seduction in the category of Great Teacher Onizuka (R)**

**FYI: MY GENDER IS MALE OKAY, SO PLEASE DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR A MUSHY GIRL. IT ANNOYS ME WHEN THEY START THEIR REVIEW WITH THE HEADERS "MS" OR WHAT'S WORSE THEY START IT WITH "MRS." SO PLEASE GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME.**

I would like to thank my reviewers namely Firedude328, JesterSage, DD, AnimeSiren, CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Yvonne, two anonymous reviewers and one unknown reviewer. Again I thank you form the bottom of my heart. Please do continue on reading even if I have complications with the committee. Hope you understand. I hope that you review my current works and the upcoming. And I wish you all an advance Wonderful Christmas and a Prosperous New Year! Ciao!

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A RELATED REALITY FROM THE SERIES,** Which means it, was the possible sequel or epilogue of the series. Please do continue reading and reviewing this fanfiction.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges of Gundam Seed are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff:**_

**Broadcasting Companies:** Bandai Channel, Kids Station, Mainichi Broadcasting and TBS

**Distributor:** Bandai-Visual

**Music:** Antinos Records, Sony Music Entertainment and Victor Records

**Planning:** Sunrise TV

**Production Companies:** Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise TV

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Adoption Producer:** Bandai Entertainment

**ADR Recording:** The Ocean Group

**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Cartoon Network (Asia), YTV Canada

**Recording Facility:** Westwood Studios

**Soundtrack:** Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records

I would also like to put on a **Disclaimer** on the song. The song originally belongs to the series of **Card Captor Sakura** and sung by **Kaitani Naomi **and titled **"Tooi Kono Machi de" **as the first movie's ending theme. The Characters and songs used in these works are used **WITHOUT** permission and for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International©2004

**GUNDAM SEED™ ®© 2000 by Sotsu Agency**

**MIXED EMOTIONS®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004**

Read and Review

**Authored Fanfictions:**

Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura

Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura

Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed

Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest

Seduction – Great Teacher Onizuka

If no Comments, then click go to review and say No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.


	6. AN: CREDITS

Mixed Emotions

A Gundam Seed Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or X-Sprinter

Production and Writing Staff:

Planning and Plot by: X-Sprinter and Dark Guyzer

Summary by: X - Sprinter, Dark Guyzer and ALS Committee

Story by: X-Sprinter

Courtesy and Production by: Anime Lover's Society International®

Distributor: ) c/o ALS

THIS PORTION OF THE FANFICTION IS DEDICATED TO THE REVIEWERS AND THE TRUE OWNERS OF THE SERIES

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS:**

Chapter 1: The Enhanced Yamato

** Mr./Ms.: AnimeSiren**

** Mr./Ms.: CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**

** Mr./Ms.: DD**

** And one unknown Reviewer**

**Chapter 2: The Deranged Yamato**

** Mr./Ms.: AnimeSiren **

** Mr./Ms.: Yvonne**

** And one Anonymous reviewer**

**Chapter 3: The Lovable Yamato**

** Mr./Ms.: wingzeroupgraded**

** Mr./Ms.: CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**

** Mr./Ms.: Firedude328**

** Mr./Ms.: Sarah**

**Chapter 4: The Apologizing Yamato**

** Mr./Ms.: JesterSage**

** Mr./Ms.: Firedude328**

** Mr./Ms.: CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**

** And one Anonymous Reviewer**

**Chapter 5: The Mr. and Mrs. Yamato**

** Mr./Ms.: AnimeSiren**

** Mr./Ms.: White Silk Ribbon**

** Mr./Ms.: CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**

AGAIN, I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION IN READING THIS FIC AND I THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART

PLEASE READ MY OTHER WORKS AND UPCOMING AS WELL

Current Works: Deliberately Sabotaged (PG-13) and Elections 2005 (PG-13) - Card Captor Sakura

Seduction 101 (R) - Great Teacher Onizuka

Hot Pursuit (PG-13) - You're Under Arrest

Upcoming Works: Collision Course (PG-13) - Category of Both Gundam Seed and Gundam Wing AC (GSxGW crossover)

Gundam Seed: Scion (PG-13) - Gundam Seed

Fake - Card Captor Sakura

Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)

_**Full Disclaimers Report of X-Sprinter (Courtesy of Anime News Network): **_

ALL RIGHTS AND PRIVILIDGES OF GUNDAM SEED ARE TRADEMARKS AND COPYRIGHTED BY THE FOLLOWING:

_**Japanese Production Staff:**_

**Director**: Mitsuo Fukuda

**Scenario**: Akemi Omote, Akinori Endo, Chiaki Morosawa, Hiroshi Ohnogi, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Kyoko Kogure, Shigeru Morita, and Yuuichi Nomura,

**Original creators**: Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino

**Character Design**: Hisashi Hirai

**Art director**: Shigemi Ikeda

**Mecha designers**: Kimitoshi Yamane and Kunio Okawara

**Director of Photography**: Takeshi Katsurayama

**CGI**: Takeshi Nagata (UFO TABLE)

**Character Animation Director**: Hiromitsu Morishita, Hisashi Hirai, Kenichi Onuki, Kohei Yoneyama (Nakamura Production), Shin Yamaguchi, Shinichi Sakuma, Takuro Shinbo (Nakamura Production), Toru Yoshida

**Chief Mecha Animation Director**: Satoshi Shigeta

**Color Coordination**: Akiko Shibata and Ritsuko Utagawa

**Design Cooperation**: Hiroyuki Ookawa (THINK PORT), Junichi Akutsu (BEE CRAFT), Kazutaka Miyatake (STUDIO NUE), and Mutsumi Inomata

**Editing**: Seiji Morita

**Mecha Animation Directors**: Hidetoshi Omori, Hiromitsu Morishita, Hisashi Hirai, Kenichi Onuki, Kenichi Takase (Nakamura Production), Kunihiro Abe, Masami Nagata, Satoshi Shigeta, Shinichi Sakuma (Studio Dove), Tamotsu Ikeda, Toru Yoshida, and Yooichi Ueda

**Mecha Design Director**: Tomo Shigeta

**Music**: Toshihiko Sahashi

**Music producer**: Hiroto Shinohara (Sony Music), Keiichi Nozaki (JVC Music), Noboru Mano (Sunrise Music),

**Producer**: Fumikuni Furusawa and Seiji Takeda (Mainichi)

**Series Story Editor**: Chiaki Morosawa

**Sound director**: Yasuo Urakami

**Sound Effects**: Michiru Hiyama

**Theme Song Composition**: Akio Dobashi (OP2), Daisuke Asakura (OP), Lori Fine (ED3), Yasuo Ootani (OP4), Yoshio Aoi (OP3), Yuki Kajiura (ED), **Theme Song Lyrics**: Chiaki Ishikawa (ED)

**Theme Song Performance**: FictionJunction YUUKA (Akatsuki no Kuruma), Kazuma Endo (OP 2), Mika Nakashima (ED 3), Nami Tamaki (OP 3-4), Rie Tanaka (as Lacus Clyne), See-Saw (ED 1), T.M. Revolution (OP 1), Tatsuya Ishii (ED 2), Vivian Hsu (OP 2), Yuuka Nanri (FictionJunction YUUKA)

**Unit Directors**: Akihiko Nishiyama, Hiroshi Matano, Katsuyoshi Yatabe, Kooichi Takada, Masahiro Takada (After Phase), Masato Miyoshi, Mitsuo Fukuda, Naoki Hishikawa, Osamu Sekita, Satoshi Toba, Shin Yamaguchi, Shintaro Inokawa, Susumu Sekita, Takeshi Yoshimoto, Teruo Satoh, and Yasuhiro Minami,

_**Japanese Production Companies:**_

**Broadcaster**: Bandai Channel, KIDS STATION, Mainichi Broadcasting, and TBS

**Distributor**: Bandai Visual

**Music Productions**: Antinos Records (OP 1), Sony Music Entertainment (OP 2-4) and Victor Entertainment

**Planning**: Sunrise

**Production**: Asatsu DK, Mainichi Broadcasting, Sotsu Agency, and Sunrise

_**English Production Staff:**_

**Translation**: Chie Schaeffer and Paul Baldwin

**Chief Producer**: Charles McCarter

**Executive producer**: Ken Iyadomi

**Producer**: Diana Gage

**Production Coordination**: Stephen Hedley

**Re-Recording Mixing**: Mark M. Pinder and Shawn Cole

**Script Adaptation**: Aaron Pessin, Mike Bridges and Robert Chomiak

**Script Consultant**: Mark Simmons

**Subtitle Script**: Kim W. Goddard

**Video Post-Production**: Heather Nevin, Leland Miller and Michael Hey

**Voice Direction**: James Corrigall

**Adaptation Producer**: Bandai Entertainment

**ADR Production**: The Ocean Group

**Associated Producer**: The Ocean Group

_**English Production Companies:**_

**Broadcaster**: Cartoon Network (Toonami/Late Night) and YTV (Canada) (Bionix)

**Licensed by**: Bandai Entertainment

**Recording Facility**: Westwood Studios

**Soundtrack**: Bandai Entertainment and Tofu Records

The Characters and songs that were used in these works are used WITHOUT permission and for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the Anime Lover's Society International©2004

**GUNDAM SEED™ ®© 2000 by Sotsu Agency**

**MIXED EMOTIONS®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International©2004**

I AM STILL WAITING FOR THOSE READERS WHO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE AN EPILOUGE; I ACCEPT TOPICS FROM NANNIES, TO THE MAGNA CARTA, CLOTHES TO PETS, HIGHWAYS AND BYWAYS, JUST NAME IT. GO TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATS ON YOUR MIND. WILL WORK FOR REVIEW

COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED VIA CELLPHONE, TEXT "COMMENTS" space "your comments" space "your pen name" space "your email(optional)" AND SEND TO 0919-360-13-62 FOR ANY SUBSCRIBERS. DO NOT CALL. Ty

_**MIXED EMOTIONS® ©2004**_

_**All Rights Reserved**_

_**GUNDAM SEED™ ©2000**_

_**and**_

_**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY® ©2002**_


End file.
